For Whom The Bell Tolls
by unviewer
Summary: The mission was a decoy, not for the first time, but they didn't know that this decoy was for one operation much more bigger. They were abandoned behind the enemy's line, one fight after another. The victory was closer, but not for everyone .( Tragedy/ Character death)
1. Chapter 1

钟为谁鸣

For Whom The Bell Tolls

"我的灵魂宁静而清远，宛若晨曦中伫立的山峦。"

"没有人如孤岛单存，

没有人能独善其身。

不要去问钟为谁鸣，

它既为我也为你们。"

一九四四年

五月底的伦敦，这天的气温一下子飙升到了二十五度，赶上这样一个阳光明媚的好天气着实不容易。在持续了将近一周的阴雨天后，搬出来晒晒这句话适用于所有的人和所有的物件。

从一大早起，四个人就非常想立刻躺到草地上去晒晒太阳，但他们还是硬着头皮，带着一肚子的牢骚在执行中尉的命令：打扫卫生，收拾房间。

屋内的晾衣绳被取了下来，加长后被挂在了外面的树干上，几个人的衣裤挂在上面，连草坪上也不能幸免地铺着几张床单，和左一只，右一只地凌乱地摆着的几双鞋子。幸亏庄园的主人早已搬到了威尔士的乡间，否则眼前庄园里这乱糟糟的景象肯定会让他心烦意乱。

跟着一起收拾的还有庄园里的小厨娘，这个红头发，脸上长满雀斑的姑娘一直主动地跟着酋长忙前忙后，而这一切都没有逃过戏子的锐眼。

"嘿，我说酋长，看来我们的英国小厨娘对你感兴趣。"戏子和酋长一人一头地抻着洗好的厚桌布，

"哦，你怎么知道？"酋长问，

"因为我是这方面的专家。"戏子说，

"噢，对了，我差点忘了，卡萨诺瓦。"酋长说，

"但是你并不感兴趣，对吗？"戏子说，

"我想高尼夫也许更感兴趣。"酋长用力抻着桌布说，

"哈哈！我们的小毛贼已经有了他的美国甜心。"卡西诺跑过来得意洋洋地挥舞着手里的一张粉红色的明信片高声宣布到，紧接着，高尼夫从台阶上急急地追了下来，显然，卡西诺抢了高尼夫刚收到的信。

"亲爱的罗德尼，我的宝贝，哈哈！好甜蜜！"卡西诺一边跑着躲闪着高尼夫，一边朝明信片上瞥了一眼，然后大声念到，

"给我拿回来！"高尼夫气呼呼地追着，卡西诺钻过晾衣绳，两个人隔着晾衣绳和挂着的还湿漉漉滴水的衣服玩起了老鹰捉小鸡。

"'你送给我的那条项链真是美极了！我做梦都没想到能拥有这么昂贵的东西。'这项链肯定是你从戏子那儿偷来的那条。"卡西诺说，

"把信还给我！"高尼夫喊着伸出手去，从衣服之间的空隙里试着去抓卡西诺，

"'希望山姆大叔没有亏待你，加里森将军会好好重用你。'加里森将军呵，哈哈！我想这肯定是戏子给头儿找的那个继父。"卡西诺嘲讽地说，

"你这混蛋，把信给我！"高尼夫一手拽着晾衣绳上的衣服，一边去抓在晾衣绳的另一边，拿着明信片，闪转腾挪的卡西诺，

"'你那座从柏林博物馆带回来的钟表走得很准...'咦，等等，等等，"卡西诺惊讶地看了一眼明信片最下边的署名，

"嘿，这明信片，这明信片是你妈妈寄给你的？"

"把它还给我！"高尼夫咬牙切齿地喊道，同时猛地扑了过去，

卡西诺手抓着晾衣绳朝后一躲，晾衣绳禁不住一绳湿衣服的重量和两个人粗暴的拉扯，一下子断了，带着一绳的湿衣服落到了草地上。

"嘿！你们两个混蛋！"酋长看到一早晨的辛苦全部作废，气愤地大叫起来，但惹祸的那两个人却顾不上去理睬酋长的抗议，高尼夫此时已经将卡西诺扑倒，两个人在地上翻滚着扭打起来。

"行啦！别打啦！"一声喝令让地上的两个人抬起头来，中尉身穿着笔挺的军服站在他们跟前，

"卡西诺，把信还给高尼夫。"卡西诺乖乖地把明信片递给了高尼夫，高尼夫接过来愤愤地松开他，站起身来，

"怎么了？卡西诺，你这个人对家庭没有任何的尊重啊！"中尉借用卡西诺曾说过的话讥讽地说道。

卡西诺朝中尉翻了个大大的白眼从地上站起身来。

"你们两个惹的祸，你们两个必须收拾！"酋长指着耷拉在地上的一堆衣服说，

"酋长说的没错！高尼夫，卡西诺把这烂摊子收拾了！"中尉说道，

"怎么？中尉，你没带回任务来吗？"戏子问道，

"还没有！怎么你们着急了？"中尉明知故问地说道，

"着急？！头儿，亏你想得出来！"高尼夫说，

"不急，不急，头儿，我们可以等着，我们有得是耐心，就是等到仗打完了也不急。"卡西诺说，

"任务我没带回来，但带回来了一个人，"中尉转过身去招了招手，四个人才发现不远处一个中等个头，棕色头发的男人在笑眯眯地看着他们。

"认识一下吧，陶德，魔术师。"中尉介绍道。

棕色头发的男人走过来，漂亮，瘦削而又有些苍白的脸上挂着兴致勃勃的神情，像是发现了什么有趣的东西。

"很高兴认识你们！"他微笑着说，完全没有理会那四个人如临大敌，仿佛有不速之客闯进了他们的私人领地的表情。

"嘿，高尼夫，看样子来了一个你的老乡。"戏子说，

"一个魔术师呵？看来是来娱乐我们，供我们消遣的。"卡西诺一脸不屑地说，

"是啊，正好我们放大假，无聊的很！"酋长冷冷地说，

"英伦魔术师，你会变什么戏法？会不会大变活人？"只有高尼夫有点儿兴奋地好奇的问，

"肯定会！不仅能把美女变出来，还能把德国兵变没了。我说胡迪尼，你要是被德国人抓了，肯定不需要人劫狱。"卡西诺尖刻地说道，

"行了！卡西诺！"中尉制止道，

"不过，这很有趣，我们没有任务，可多了个新人。"戏子说，

"我说这挺可疑！头儿，你扩招也没提前告诉我们一声。"酋长说，

"是啊！说不定我们还能给你找几个有本事的来。"卡西诺说，

"好啊！下次我招人一定提前请你们批准，酋长，卡西诺。"中尉挖苦道，

"头儿，看来你扩招，选拔的范围也扩大了，从监狱挑人挑到了马戏团，不过，本来我们就都是一群小丑。"卡西诺说，

"我说你来的晚了点，伙计，仗都快打完了！"酋长说，

"正因为如此，我才赶快要求参战，不然就赶不上，没有仗打了。"魔术师说道，

"噢！"卡西诺拉着长腔，

"在仗打得差不多的时候参战当把英雄，战后仗着这块英雄的招牌好当明星。"卡西诺说，

"卡西诺，你别说了！"中尉厌烦地喝令到，

"没关系，中尉，我在台上演出时也被人哄过。而且你已经事先告诉我了，他们人不错，只是很有个性。"魔术师好脾气地说着，露出个高深莫测的微笑。

"好了，从今天起，陶德入伙了，他就是一家人了，我们现在是个圆满的大家庭啦，"中尉说，

"圆满？我们可从来一个人都不缺啊！头儿。"卡西诺说，

"也许我们就缺一个魔术师。"中尉说，

"你是说我们除了杀人犯，骗子，盗贼之外还得有个会杂耍的。"卡西诺说，

"说对了！我想你们会相处的不错，有时间的话你们还可以互相切磋一下技艺。"中尉话里有话地说道。

"我想头儿是看到了我们身上的共性。"戏子说，

"什么共性？他可是连牢都没有坐过。"高尼夫嘟囔着说，

"听着，卡西诺，我给你带来个礼物，等在这儿，"中尉说着转身走了，他回到前院里停着的吉普车上取出了一个沉重的方形包，拎了来递给卡西诺，卡西诺接了过来，

"我说头儿，这礼物可不轻啊！"

"是啊！打开看看吧！"中尉说，

"嘿，我的生日怎么没有人给我送礼物！"高尼夫不满地嘟囔着，

"高尼夫，你的生日是明天，你不是不喜欢别人给你庆祝生日唱生日歌吗？"中尉说，

"可我喜欢生日礼物，头儿。"高尼夫嘻皮笑脸地说着，

"我们今晚给你庆祝，不庆祝生日，就庆祝你又活过了一年。"中尉说，

"这是什么？电台？发报机？"卡西诺打开包，拽出来个连线电话，

"是啊。想来想去，卡西诺，我还是觉得你是使用它的最佳人选，虽然我也有些担心你多嘴多舌的毛病。"

"头儿，我就知道你惦记着我准没好事。"卡西诺悻悻地说，

"你为什么不让酋长管？高尼夫？戏子？还有这位新来的魔术大师，我肯定他会使得很好。"

"卡西诺，机械这东西你最在行，请把这当成一种恭维。"中尉说，

"可头儿，你真的不担心他会唠里唠叨地说起来没个完，耽误正事。"戏子说，

"他说多了也没用，另一头的人不会听的，他们只会告诉他'结束（Over!)'"。中尉说，

"卡西诺，他们明天会派人来教你使用的。"

"这简单！"

"我就知道你会这么说的。"中尉说，

"头儿，这又添人又增装备的怎么让我心里直打鼓？"高尼夫搔搔头发说，

"是啊，看样子总攻快要开始了。"戏子说着眼睛直盯着中尉看，但中尉并没有搭腔，

"好啦！赶快把这乱糟糟的东西收拾好，如果你们还想在太阳下山前出门去喝酒的话。"中尉命令到。

六个人在酒馆的角落里坐了下来。中尉将手里拿着的用草纸包裹着一瓶酒放在了桌子上，

"高尼夫，你的生日礼物！"他说道，

"哦！真的？头儿，谢谢！"高尼夫欣喜地将酒瓶拿起来，拆掉外面裹得严严的草纸，

"是瓶意大利红酒！"高尼夫说，

"拿来，给我看看！"戏子从高尼夫手里拿过酒瓶，

"Podere Denderacchi，还有这年份，这酒可真不便宜，它值一大笔钱。"

"我说头儿，这么贵的酒你是从哪儿搞到的？"高尼夫问，

"反正不是偷的！"中尉说，

"我的一个战友从意大利回来送给我的。"

"哦，送你这么贵的酒那你们的交情肯定不浅呢。"戏子说，

"嗯，说来话长了！"中尉说，

"那就讲来听听，中尉。"新来的魔术师陶德说，

"不啦！明天是高尼夫的生日，高尼夫，你妈妈给你寄明信片肯定是提前祝你生日快乐。"中尉说，

"让你猜着啦！头儿。"高尼夫说着朝着酒保打了个响指，

"酒保，拿瓶起子来！"

"不，高尼夫，"中尉制止了他，

"这酒我们今天不喝，你留着，也许明年到你生日的时候你就自由了，留到那时再喝！"

"明年他就自由了？也就是说到这个小毛贼明年生日的时候我们就都自由了。"卡西诺兴奋地说，

"希望如此！"中尉说，"好了！今晚我请客！"

酒保端来了一瓶酒，把几个酒杯放到桌上，中尉将酒挨个杯子斟满，

"来吧！高尼夫，你要说点儿什么吗？"

"没什么说的，头儿，只要你别让他们给我唱生日歌就行。"高尼夫说，

"你们都听见了！今晚不准唱生日歌，这是命令！"中尉说道，魔术师陶德投降般地举起一双手，

"幸亏中尉你提前说了，不然，我还真会开口唱'祝你生日快乐'呢。"

"我说'胡迪尼'，你如果不想刚入伙就挨上一撇子的话就千万别唱。"卡西诺说，

"他对'生日快乐！'四个字过敏。"酋长说，

"那么，好吧！高尼夫，祝贺你非常健康地活到了今晚！"中尉举起酒杯，

几个人一起举杯把酒干了。

"那么，我们就等着来年喝那瓶好酒！"卡西诺说，

"对！不见不散！"酋长说，

"也祝我们大家全都活过了这一年，而且还添人进口！"戏子说，

"嘿，我说陶德，你的名字是陶德对吗？魔术师是你的职业？"高尼夫问，

"我的名字是陶德，我会点儿魔术，但实际上我是杂技演员，可在杂技团大家都叫我的外号'魔术师'，我们真正的魔术师要被称作'大师'，不能称他'魔术师'，你们可以叫我陶德，也可以叫我'魔术师'。"陶德说道，

"那好吧！魔术师，也许你能给我们变个戏法瞧瞧。"卡西诺说，

"我想时候还没到。"陶德说，

"时候还没到？那好，我们也许可以玩玩纸牌什么的。"卡西诺说着拿出一沓纸牌，

"卡西诺，收起你那多了好几张的扑克牌吧！"中尉一摆手说，卡西诺沮丧地翻了中尉一眼，

"嘿，头儿，我突然想起来，一年多了，你从来没有跟我们玩过牌。"高尼夫说，

"我是不会碰你们的那副牌的。"中尉喝了一口酒说道，

"那么，拿我的这副牌怎么样？中尉。"陶德突然变戏法般地掏出了一副扑克牌来，

"谁能保证你的这副牌就没猫腻？变戏法的本身就是骗人的行当。"卡西诺说，

"嗯，我得说这话说的没错。"戏子说，

"变戏法骗人和牌桌上骗人还是不一样的。"陶德说，

"反正都是骗人！没什么两样！"酋长说，

"说的没错，伙计。"卡西诺说，

"中尉，我以人格担保我的这副牌没有问题，我们要不要一起玩上一局？"陶德看着中尉问，中尉用手指将桌上的那副牌摊开，

"对不起，陶德，我放弃！"

"为什么，头儿，难道你真的怕输？"高尼夫说，

"我不相信中尉是怕输。"陶德说，"中尉，我听说你是军官桥牌聚乐部里的常胜将军。所以我很想见识见识。"

"他们那样说是夸大其词。"中尉说，

"好了！头儿，来吧！让我们见识见识！"戏子说，

"算啦！等明年高尼夫过生日的时候再一起玩吧！"中尉说，然后他伸手一指，

"看，高尼夫的生日蛋糕来了。"

那是一个巨大的白色生日蛋糕，上面除了不能免俗地用糖霜写了高尼夫不想听的"生日快乐"，还用鲜红的草莓堆出了一个大个的V字符号，一棵蜡烛插在上面。

"我送的生日礼物。"陶德说，

"好了！高尼夫，许个愿，吹熄蜡烛。"中尉说，

"许个愿？这个今天并不难。"高尼夫说着，闭眼沉思了几秒钟，然后吹熄了蜡烛。

在几个人的掌声中，魔术师陶德突然站起来，一把揪掉了那蛋糕上的蜡烛，连同蜡烛一起被揭掉的还有那蛋糕的上半截，让在座的所有的人目瞪口呆的是一只白色的鸽子突然"扑啦啦"地从里面飞了出来。

这是如此安详的夜晚，一弯弦月挂在星空，战争似乎变得非常的遥远，静谧的乡间只有虫蛙的低鸣，一切美好得让人感觉不真实。微醺的六个人走在洒着婆娑树影的小路上。突然，魔术师陶德开口了，他用他那令人惊异的抒情男中音轻轻地唱了起来：

"Outside the barracks, by the corner light,

I will always stand and wait for you at night,

We will create a world for two,

I will wait for you the whole night through,

for you Lili Marlene,

for you Lili Marlene."

（兵营外昏黄的街灯下的每个夜晚，

我总是伫立在那里等待你的出现，

我们将一起营造两人空间，

我会一直等你在整个夜晚，

等着你，我亲爱的莉莉·玛莲，

等着你，我亲爱的莉莉·玛莲，）

"Bugler，tonight don't play the call to arms,

I want another evening with her charms,

Then we will say goodbye and part,

I will always keep you in my heart,

with me, Lili Marlene,

with me, Lili Marlene."

（军号啊，

请你今夜消声，

别召唤我拿起武器，

我只渴望今宵能沉湎于她的魅力，

然后我们道别各奔东西，

我会永远将你藏在心里，

我亲爱的莉莉·玛莲，请和我在一起，

我亲爱的莉莉·玛莲，请和我在一起。）

戏子突然也加入进来，他用德文唱起了这首《莉莉·玛莲》，

"Vor der Kaserne

Vor dem großen Tor

Stand eine Laterne

Und steht sie noch davor

So woll'n wir uns da wieder seh'n

Bei der Laterne wollen wir steh'n

Wie einst Lili Marleen

Wie einst Lili Marleen."

这歌声，这奇妙的英语和德语混合的男声二重唱，让走在路上的每个人都为之动容。酋长眼中出现的是一种深深的落寞，卡西诺是一脸难言的无尽的惆怅，只有高尼夫的嘴微微张开，脸上挂着有点儿傻气的微笑。

黑暗中没有人能够看到中尉貌似毫不动容的脸上，那双一贯冰冷如钢铁般的灰蓝色眼睛仿佛在歌声中悄悄销融，变成了两潭深沉的湖水，即便波澜不惊，但却在清幽中蕴涵着万般柔情。也许这歌声让中尉想起了北非的战场，想起了在炮火的间隙中，那敌我双方战壕中飘出的歌声，想起了在硝烟中，透过夜色和迷雾，每一个士兵的憧憬与向往。

一朵乌云移动着遮住了弯月，天上突然飘起了雨点，雨越下越大，冰冷的雨点浇醒了几个人的酒意，他们纷纷用双手遮住头顶跑了起来。

"妈的！我们的衣服还没有收。"卡西诺骂道，

"还有我们的鞋和床单。"高尼夫喊道。


	2. Chapter 2

上校背着手在那站成一排的六个人面前踱着步子，尽管他知道，除了一个人之外，那另外的五个人已经拿出了他们最好的站姿，最谦卑的态度站在他的面前接受他的检阅，但看着其中的那四个人，上校的脑海里仍旧跳出了"虾兵蟹将"这个词。没错，那个看上去老城干练，气宇轩昂的西点军校毕业生带领的是一群虾兵蟹将，乌合之众，几个流氓加上一个艺人，但战争需要他们，在一盘宏大的棋局里，这几个小卒子的挪动也是可以起到至关重要的作用的。

上校转过身走到那张欧洲地图前停了下来，他回手拿起教鞭在那张欧洲地图上敲打了两下，然后用教鞭在法国北部靠近比利时的凸起部位画了个圆圈。

"先生们，这里有德军守卫的一个非常重要的雷达站，为了保证将要到来的登陆计划的顺利实施，我们需要提前把这个雷达站炸掉。"上校说着，他注意到那几个人在一怔之后，相互交换了一下眼色，他也注意到了那年轻军官在震惊之余脸上出现的困惑的表情，但上校却装作没看见，他只是继续说下去。

"你们明天一早出发，空投到北加莱。当地的抵抗组织已经得到了通知，他们会接应配合你们行动。"

他将目光从那几个"虾兵蟹将"脸上掠过，而故意忽略不去与中尉的目光对视，

"还有问题吗？先生们。"上校问道，那几个人非常知趣地没有出声。

"那好！你们可以解散了。"上校说道，他看着那几个江湖惯犯和艺人一一走出了房间，但那个年轻军官却站着没动，

"还有什么事吗？中尉。"上校把教鞭扔在桌上，斜了中尉一眼，问道，

"请允许我，上校，有个问题我不太明白。"中尉说，

"什么问题？中尉。"上校分明已经知道了答案，但他仍旧明知故问到，

"我是有些不明白，先生，关于布置任务，这是你第一次亲自向我的人布置任务，"

"嗯。是的，相信你的人不会辜负我的期望。"

"但是，为什么？上校。"

"难道我亲自布置任务让你感到不舒服了吗？中尉。"上校反问道，

"不，先生，我只是不明白这样做的必要性。你不光布置了任务，也同时告诉了他们要这样做的原因。"

"你不觉得是时候了吗？中尉，我们应该给他们，也就是你的人，更多的信任。让他们知道任务的完成的好坏直接关系到战争的成败。"

"可这并不只是信任问题，上校，还有安全问题，他们知道的越少越安全。"中尉说，

"我了解你的一贯做法，中尉，但现在是时候该做些改变了。如果你没有别的问题的话，你可以走了，中尉。"中尉敬了个礼出了门。

门口等着他的几个人明显地看出了中尉脸上异常的表情。

"有什么不对头吗？中尉。"戏子蹙着眉头问，

"没有什么！"中尉简短地回答，

"没有什么？可你这脸色告诉我好像有点儿什么。"卡西诺说，

"我说头儿，我是不是该担心高尼夫的那瓶酒我喝不到啦？"酋长说，

"也许我们出门前就应该把它干了！"高尼夫说，

"嘿！魔术师，你入伙之前头儿有没有告诉过你我们都是可以报销的。"卡西诺对陶德说，

"好啦！别说啦！走吧！"中尉干巴巴地说道。

他们走在楼道里，迎面又碰上了其他小分队的头头和队员，中尉一边跟他们打招呼一边在想上校可真是够忙的。

飞机在剧烈地颠簸着，狂风在凶狠地拉扯着机身，仿佛要把这架不大破旧的飞机撕扯成碎片。

副驾驶员从驾驶舱中探出头来，

"中尉，我们已经到达了空投地点，但现在这会儿气流太强烈，跳伞太危险，我们将在空中绕一圈，等待气流平稳了再回到空投地点。"

"好吧！"中尉看了一眼腕表，看来接应的人要等会儿了。

"那么过大约二十分钟之后，你们再准备跳伞。"

机上的人这时并不知道恰恰是这空中的气流将拯救他们。

机身猛地一颠，机舱内或坐或立的人们都踉跄了一下，卡西诺发出了一声诅咒。陶德在剧烈的晃动中一把抓住了将要被甩到另一边的高尼夫，

"谢谢！伙计！"高尼夫感激地说，

"看样子你不是第一次上天啊？魔术师。"

"这并不是我的处女航。"陶德笑着回答道，

"我说，你还真带了不少的道具啊。"高尼夫指着他的大背包说，

"演出必备品。"陶德半认真，半开玩笑地解释道，

"我说，魔术师，你签的临时工合同还是固定工合同？"卡西诺问，

"那得看战争打多久。"陶德说，

"要知道，我们这儿的临时工不戴手铐上飞机的可不多。"高尼夫说，

"是啊，而且我们这儿的临时工能活下来的也很少。"卡西诺说，

"卡西诺，别说了！"中尉呵斥道，

"没关系，我早就知道自己是可以报销的。也许你们可以教教我开手铐。"陶德笑着说，

"你？胡迪尼需要人教开手铐？你一定是开玩笑。"卡西诺说，

"不开玩笑，我是认真的。"陶德说，

"那我能得到什么回报？"卡西诺问，

"行了！卡西诺，"中尉打断了他们的胡扯，

"听着，这次不需要你开任何箱子，但是你要把这个盒子保护好操纵好。"中尉指着报话机说，

"放心！我会把她当成我的心肝宝贝，无论睡不睡觉都搂在怀里。"卡西诺说，

"中尉，你们现在可以准备跳伞了。恐怕比原定的降落地点差了几公里的距离，也只能这样了。"飞机副驾驶说。

几朵白色的伞花突然出现，点缀在有些阴郁的天空。

因为躲避气流，他们的实际着陆地点的确偏离了原定地点六七公里。而这晚到的半个多小时，偏离的六七公里，却让他们错过了地面上的接应，也逃脱了原定降落地点为他们布好的陷阱。

几个人顺利落地后，刚刚将降落伞收好，把空投的武器装备背在身上，还没等离开降落地点，情况就出现了。酋长突然侧耳听了听，然后打了个呼哨，一挥手做了个警告手势，中尉抬头看着他，

"我们有作伴的了！"酋长说着，一纵身朝着公路跑去，没过几分钟，他就又跑了回来，

"来了一辆卡车，车上全是德国兵。"酋长说，

"看样子他们就是朝我们来的。"中尉说，他打量着四周，他们着陆在一块平坦的开阔地上，四周没有任何可以充当掩体的东西。如果他们继续呆在这里，那么只有两条路，或者成为活靶子，或者束手就擒。

"我们怎么办？"几双眼睛看着中尉，

"迎着他们，冲出去。"中尉说，尽管他知道没有多少胜算的希望，但总好过在这儿坐以待毙。

公路上，在德国人行驶的卡车前方十几米的地方，突然出现了两个男人，那是两个手持白色织物的投降者站在那里。卡车停了下来，从车上跳下来几个德国兵，端着枪朝着两个投降者走去。

中尉和酋长站在路中央，高举着双手，他们每个人的右手都攥着从降落伞上扯下来的白布料。突然几声枪声在路边的林间响起，随着枪声，卡车上两个德国兵倒了下去，说时迟那时快，在朝他们走来的几个德国兵一回头的功夫，中尉和酋长松开了手中的白旗，他们拔掉引线，同时一扬手，两枚手雷朝着几个德国兵扔了过去，中尉和酋长迅速地扑倒在地上朝路边一滚，手雷在德国兵的车前炸响了，那几个走过来的德国兵被埋葬在烟雾里。

但紧接着十几个德国兵纷纷从车上跳下来，朝着他们开火了，打得他们几个人抬不起头来。

突然，一阵汽车的马达声传来，公路上又驶来了一辆卡车，随着卡车的逼近，一阵枪声从车上传来，几个德国兵在枪声中倒下了。他们几个人小心地抬眼望去，那辆运货的卡车上站着七八个穿便服的人，正居高临下地用枪横扫着在地面上朝他们扑过来的德国兵。

"好了！我们的援兵到了！"中尉说，几个人乘机同时跃起身来举枪朝着德国兵开火。

十几分钟后，这场战斗结束了。

一个身材瘦小，面容清秀，戴着贝雷帽的三十多岁的男人从卡车上跳下来，朝着他们走过去。

"加里森中尉？"戴贝雷帽的男人轮番打量着站在那里的几个男人问道，

"是我！教授？"中尉走过去，向男人伸出了一只手，

"我是！中尉，请叫我克莱蒙。"男人说道，

"谢谢，克莱蒙。你们来得正是时候。"中尉用法语说，

"幸亏你们来晚了，中尉，又偏离了着陆点，否则你们会不偏不正地跳进德国人的陷阱。"克莱蒙说，

"他们好像知道你们着陆的准确时间和地点，而且这已经不是第一次了，这周已经有两个空投小组被伏击了，包括我们负责接应的人，不是被打死就是被俘了。"

"我们怎么能有这样的运气？"中尉问，

"这不是偶然的运气。我怀疑两边的联络密码早就被德国截获了。所以我们提前两个小时就等在降落地点的外围，我们看着德国兵到了降落地点埋伏起来，他们没等到你们，就又出发去搜索，我们是跟着他们来的。"克莱蒙说道，

"多亏了你们！"中尉说，

"我们得赶快离开这儿，中尉。"

"那么说，克莱蒙，你真的是个教授？"高尼夫把脚从桌子上拿下来，有点儿讨好地问道，

"是，教授是我的代号，但我确实是个教授。"克莱蒙说，

"怎么？高尼夫，你想找个老师继续你的学后教育？"卡西诺将几颗花生米扔进嘴里嚼着，讥讽地说，

"可惜哪个老师要教你这样的学生都不会容易！这只要问问戏子就知道了。"

"你瞧，卡西诺，即使在你嘴里填满了东西的时候，你也不能把你的嘴闭住！"高尼夫愤愤地说，

"好了，教养！孩子们，别忘了你们的教养！"戏子摆摆手，又问道，

"你在哪里教书？克莱蒙。"

"我曾经在巴黎索邦教书。"克莱蒙回答，

"你在大学教什么？"戏子又好奇地问道，

"文学。"克莱蒙答道，

"哦，文学？太美了！教授。"卡西诺嘲讽地说道，

"而现在，你投笔从戎了，教授。"

"我是法共。"克莱蒙说，同时刻意抬头观察着美国人的反应，

"这让你很吃惊吗？中尉。"他问道，

"不！"中尉回答道，他坦然的目光让克莱蒙点了点头，

"好吧！那个要消灭掉的雷达站建立在海边的悬崖上，三面环海，只有一面通向内陆，可是通往内陆的路口有好几挺重机枪把守着，我们确实曾经想要捣毁它，但是研究之后觉得可能性微乎其微。"克莱蒙说，

"哈！我就知道！太妙了！"卡西诺用手一敲桌子，

"这是在我们合同到期前，让我们去送死。"酋长说，

"我想伦敦早就知道这个雷达站的情况，为什么他们不派轰炸机来把它炸掉，而让我们来执行这个不可能的任务？"戏子轻轻皱着眉头说，

"不管怎样，我们来了就得把它炸掉。"中尉说，

"哼，说的容易，怎么炸？难道让我们长上翅膀飞过去。他们不如空投的时候给我们每人身上绑颗炸弹，直接扔到雷达站完事。"卡西诺说，

"也许，我们不需要长翅膀飞，也可以走过去。"在一旁沉默良久的陶德突然说道，几个人的目光齐刷刷地一下集中在他的身上。陶德用手在桌子上铺着的地图上指点着，

"这个雷达站处于的半岛实际上是一个半岛被劈成了两半，在它的西南端是它的另一半，一个小岛，两个岛之间隔海相距的最短距离不足十英尺，雷达站所处的半岛在面对小岛的地方都是丛林，而下面就是五十英尺的悬崖峭壁，所以没有人把守。"陶德说，

"那又怎么样？难道我们是跳远健将，还是得飞过去..."卡西诺话没说完就被中尉挥手制止住了，

"陶德，魔术师，你从一开始就知道这些，对吗？"中尉目光炯炯地注视着陶德，

"对不起，中尉，是的，我一开始就知道这个计划。"

"为什么你什么都没说过？你一直把我们蒙在鼓里。"酋长气愤地说，

"抱歉！先生们，因为我有命令。"陶德说，

"什么命令？谁的命令？"中尉逼问道，

"一个月以前，英国情报机构找到了我，问我是否愿意为战争出点儿力，我想战争都快要结束了，而我自己还有一笔帐没有算完。"陶德说着，下意识地摸了一下自己左手无名指上的戒指，

"你的妻子？"中尉问，

"我妻子和我是同一个杂技团里的演员，我们从小就在一起。40年十一月，在一次伦敦的空袭中，我们住的公寓楼被炸弹击中了，里面有我的妻子和我刚出生不久的女儿。"陶德平静地说，

"哦，伙计！"高尼夫伸手抚了抚陶德的肩，

"我很抱歉..."中尉说，

"我每天都在想念她们。当英国情报部找到我时，我对自己说我报仇的机会来了。"陶德说。

酋长倒了一杯酒递给魔术师。

众人沉默着。过了好一会儿，中尉才又开口了，

"我们明天去那里勘察一下。卡西诺，你给伦敦发报，汇报一下情况。"

"中尉，他们给了你七十二小时去完成任务，这说明进攻会在一周之内开始。"克莱蒙说，

"我也是这么想的。"中尉说，

"教授，你手下一共有多少人？"

"我们最壮大的时候有四十来人，可几次行动，加上叛徒告密，现在只剩下连我在内的十七个人了。行动那天，我可以组织十二个人从正面假装进攻，掩护你们行动。"克莱蒙说，

"那好，我们初步定在后天行动。"中尉说，

"现在，我的人在站岗，你们休息一下吧，中尉，我们明天一早就出发去探测。"克莱蒙说。

中尉和衣躺在床上却睡不着，于是他起身出了卧室。他看到油灯下，克莱蒙在伏案疾书，他走过去，教授听到声音抬起头来，

"怎么，睡不着吗？中尉，你肯定是不习惯我们的法国棍枕。"卡莱蒙笑着悄声说，

"我想我的脖子不太适应。"中尉笑了，

"你在忙些什么？教授。"

教授把他写着半截的纸头递给中尉，

Dans la nuit d'hier, je rêve de toi, ma chérie,

Les cheveux blonds, doré du soleil,

Les yeux claires, comme les étoiles qui brillent,

Le lèvre rouge, du goût frais des cerises,

Le corps tendre,caresse ma tristesse.

昨夜，我梦见了亲爱的你，

金发跳跃着太阳的波光，

明眸如灿烂闪耀的星体，

你的红唇如樱桃般鲜美，

你柔软的躯体抚平我忧肠几许。

"哦，这很美！即使我的法文不太好，也可以看出这诗美极了，教授。"中尉说，

"谢谢！你的法文很好，而我的英语却真的糟糕透了。"克莱蒙自我解嘲地说，

"你是作家？克莱蒙。"

"嗯，算得上是一个蹩脚的作家和诗人。"教授说，

"你战后会继续从事教书还是写作？"中尉问，

"谁知道，也许我会去写别人的故事，也许别人会去写我的经历。"克莱蒙说。

克莱蒙刚刚说完，一个法国人就慌慌张张地从屋顶上爬下来进了屋。

"教授，德国人，有两卡车的德国人朝这里开来了。"

屋里的十几个人已经端枪在手，

"他们怎么会这么快地就找上门来？"酋长说，

"一定是有人告密。"卡西诺说，

"这不可能！这个地方没有其他人知道，而且我的人今晚也没有离开过这里一步。"教授说，

"他们是跟着我们来的，但不一定是这里有人告密，"中尉看了一眼卡西诺背着的电台，

"也许是因为我们晚上给伦敦发了报。"中尉双眉紧锁地说道，

"为什么我感觉是伦敦出了问题？"戏子说着看了中尉一眼，中尉没有作声。

"听着，中尉，我带几个人留下，你们马上走。"教授说着，一伸手推开了后窗，已经有几个法国人同时一声没吭地站到了教授的身边。

"嗯嗯！不！我们不走！"酋长摇摇头，把手中的枪抓得更紧了一点儿，

"中尉，如果我们都呆在这里，那谁去收拾雷达站？"克莱蒙说道，

"他说的对！我们走吧！"中尉说，

"嘿，等等，我们就这样溜了？我们也许可以把德国人收拾了再走。"卡西诺叫嚷着，教授摇摇头，

"这不太可能，他们人数太多，镇上还会有增援。"克莱蒙说着，拍了拍身边的一个二十岁左右的小伙子，

"保罗，你跟中尉走，给他们带路，找到其他人协助他们行动。"小伙子刚要张嘴抗议，却被克莱蒙用目光制止住了，

"中尉，保罗是我的学生，他会把你们带出去。"克莱蒙伸手拿过桌上的那张纸头塞给保罗，

"保罗，你知道该把这张纸交给谁。"说着，他脸上露出了一丝温柔的笑意，保罗点了点头。

中尉注视着教授，他伸出手紧紧握了一下对方的手，

"教授，认识你是我的荣幸！"然后他一挥手，

"我们走吧！"

他们从窗口跳出去，刚刚跑出七八百米，剧烈的枪声就连续不断地响了起来，枪声在深夜中显得格外尖锐刺耳，酋长停下了脚步回头看，却被中尉一把扯住，推搡着向前，

"继续走！酋长！"中尉厉声命令到。

他们跑到了镇子口，保罗在那里发动了一辆汽车，几个人爬上车，他们的车开出了镇子，在开出镇子两三公里后，枪声慢慢地变得稀疏了，然后一切都重新恢复了宁静。

"我们就这样逃跑了，眼睁睁让他们替我们去送死。"酋长愤愤地说，

"不，我们没有逃跑，酋长，我们是去完成任务。"中尉冷静地说，

"任务？还有多少人要死在这该死的任务上。"卡西诺叫道，

"是为了让更多的人能够活着！他们知道自己在做什么，我们也应该知道！"中尉呵斥道。


	3. Chapter 3

"这道关卡是他们新设的，两天前还没有。"法国人看着百米外架设着路障和机枪的关卡说，

"这下可好了，这次连旁边的小半岛也甭想上去了。"卡西诺说，

三辆军用卡车从关卡里驶出来，向着镇上驶去。

"这些空着的卡车是去干什么？"中尉问道，

"大概是去运供给的车。这个雷达站里驻扎了四五十个德国兵，他们每周会到镇子上去两三次，取淡水和食物什么的，再运送回雷达站。"

"看样子我们要过关卡只能是给他们去送给养了。"中尉说，

"噢，对了，头儿，我们去抢那卡车，然后换上他们的衣服，把车里装上炸药，开进雷达站，然后'嘣'。"高尼夫说着双手朝天一举，

"你说的好容易啊！然后呢？你打算开着装满炸药的车直接去撞那雷达站？"卡西诺说，

"高尼夫，算你说对了一半，我们去镇上抢那卡车，换上他们的衣服，然后过第一道卡子，再然后吗，我们拐弯。"中尉说道。

装满淡水，面包，蔬菜和水果的军用卡车停在路边，卡车司机照常去小烟草铺去买他的香烟。他前脚走进店门，后脚有三个人就跟了进去。

时间已经过去不短了，卡车的副驾驶等得有些不耐烦了，

"嘿！汉斯！"他朝着后车厢压车的士兵喊，

"怎么？"压车的士兵问，

"去看看汤玛斯在干什么，怎么买包烟去了那么久。"副驾驶大声说道，

端着枪的士兵跳下车，朝烟草铺走去。这时，一辆运货的小卡车停在了军车的后面。

副驾驶看着压车的士兵走进烟草铺，突然听见后面车厢里有声音，他一惊，仿佛是有人在车厢里翻东西，副驾驶推开车门，跳下车，他走到卡车的车尾，朝车厢里看着，堆满了货物车厢里黑呼呼的看不清，但仍旧有响动。副驾驶爬上车厢，突然从车厢深处的货物后面倏地站起来一个人，

"你是谁？"这三个字还没完全出口，副驾驶就发现自己的胸前多出了一截刀柄，他一头栽倒在一筐蔬菜上。一个小个子和另外三个男人把几只看上去硕大沉重的筐子搬上了卡车，然后他们自己也轻巧地跳了上去。

烟草铺里走出来三个人，其中的两个穿着德国军服，两个穿着德国兵制服的人分别爬上了卡车驾驶室，另外一个穿便服的人地走到车尾，趁人不备，爬进了卡车的车厢里。

"唉，陶德，我看你这魔术师并不会演大变活人，对吗？"高尼夫说，

"不会！对不起！"陶德说，

"那我们也就只能藏在这蔬菜堆里了。"高尼夫说。

他们幸运的是过第一道半岛与镇子之间新增的关卡时，守卫甚至没有让他们停车就搬开了路障。当他们驶出了守卫的视线时，开着卡车的中尉一打方向盘，车子离开了通往雷达站的大路，拐向了雷达站半岛的左侧，一直朝那个荒芜的小半岛上开去。车子驶上小岛，只在小路上开了一段，山路就消失了，前面除了岩石荒草就是低矮的丛林。

"看来我们又得远足了。"戏子说，

"好！我们下车，今天晚上我们在这里过夜。"中尉说，

八个男人下了车背着沉重的行囊，朝小岛的顶部走去。

"太棒了！你应该早点说，头儿，我好带着露营的帐篷来。"卡西诺说，

"我想这儿的蚊子今晚不用愁夜宵了。"高尼夫说，

"那就好好享受那些甜蜜的亲吻吧！"中尉打趣地说道，

"噢！当然！当然！头儿，我们会好好享受这浪漫之夜的！"卡西诺咬牙切齿地说，

"是啊，月亮，星空，海涛声，这一切够得上浪漫！"戏子说，

"对，别忘了还有爱我们的蚊子！"高尼夫接口道，

陶德在一边不由得笑出声来，

"如果我这次能活着出来，那么我就要求把我的短工合同改为长工合同，入伙！跟你们在一起，我想我永远不会觉得无聊，没趣。

"你是认真的吗？陶德。"中尉问，

"当然！不开玩笑，中尉，就是不知道你还需不需要招人。"

"你要想加入我们做长工，魔术师，那你必须给我们露两手你拿手的把戏。"戏子说，

"是啊！伙计，想入伙，那得看你的本事如何。"卡西诺说，

"他会秀给我们看的，对吗？魔术师。"中尉说。

天气阴沉沉的，即使已经是黎明时分，太阳却被裹在厚厚的云层里，不见踪影，四周是灰蒙蒙的一片。

"我想应该就是这里，两座分开的半岛之间距离最近的地方。"陶德看着地图说，中尉目测了一下，又去查看一眼地图，他抬起头疑惑地问陶德，

"你肯定是这里吗？陶德。"

"按照坐标上标的，应该就是这里。"陶德说，

"我说伙计，这两岛之间的裂缝至少有五十英尺，可不是十英尺。"酋长说，

"看来伦敦的消息并不准确。"陶德说，

"哼！何止是不准确，简直是差之千里。"卡西诺说，

"现在好了，做个独木桥走过去呵？说的简单，我可没看到这儿有超过十五英尺的大树。"高尼夫说，

卡西诺探身向下望去，五十米高的几乎是直上至下的峭壁，峭壁下是翻腾着的灰色的海水。

"天哪！这简直是疯了！"他觉得一阵晕眩，赶紧把头缩了回来。

"幸亏我有备而来。"陶德说，他蹲下从他那背包边上解下两根捆得紧紧的沉重的铁管。

几个人瞠目结舌地看着陶德将两截长度只有三英尺，直径大约仅仅有六英寸的铁管，变戏法般地把里面套着的管子一根根拉出来，然后逐一地对接起来。

"你在做什么？伙计？"高尼夫问，

"这管子有什么用？"

"高尼夫，别说话，让他干活！"中尉说着，目光紧盯在陶德的手上。

陶德终于把管子一节节接好，

"好了，来帮帮我，把这管子两头系上石头，要大块的，然后伸过去。"

几个人费了九牛二虎之力才将那根两头灌了铅，又坠了石头中间直径只有三英寸的管子放到了对面的崖顶上。

"噢，头儿，这没门，我有恐高症，谁也别想让我走到那上面去。"高尼夫说，

"掉下去喂鱼的事，我不干！"酋长说，

"嘿，我说，魔术师，这有什么用？白费力气，你为什么不背一座桥来。"卡西诺说，

陶德只是笑笑没有说话，他在为自己身上系着绳子。

"哦，我知道了，你要为我们露一手，对吗？魔术师。"戏子说，

"说对了！这才是我的本行。"陶德像在舞台上一样躬身施礼，

"中尉我希望你们带着的滑索的长度合适。"

"谢天谢地！我们带了三十米。"酋长说，

"那么，好吧！"陶德接过滑索的一头，挎在自己身上，

"我们对面见，中尉。"

"嘿，陶德，你肯定这能行吗？"中尉看着那个通向对面的铁管，不无担心地问，

"放心吧！中尉，今天还好，没有风。我以前走过比这更高，更窄，更远的距离。"陶德说，

"多少？"中尉问，

"在一根钢丝上走五十米的距离，而不是五十英尺。"陶德回答道。

七个人蹲在地上，齐刷刷的目光盯着走在钢管上的人，那个人体态轻盈，他伸展开双臂保持平衡，迈着如同芭蕾舞演员般的步子，一步一步稳稳地朝着对面的崖顶走去。他的每一步都仿佛踩在这边观看着的人的心上，中尉目光炯炯，嘴唇紧绷着，戏子皱着眉，眯起眼，卡西诺把牙齿咬得紧紧的，高尼夫屏住了呼吸，酋长则不经意地把手中的刀子深深地插在土里。陶德并没有用太多的时间，但对那些旁观的人来说却仿佛是无比漫长的一段。终于，陶德的双脚踏上了对面的崖顶。他转身朝着对面的观众鞠躬谢幕，然后大声喊道，

"先生们，我的表演结束了！"

陶德和他们各自在两边的树上拴好了滑索。

"好了！走吧！"中尉一挥手，

酋长第一个攀上滑索朝对面滑过去，一个法国人跟在他后面也滑了过去。

中尉看着前面两个人顺利地乘着滑索滑到了对面，

"戏子，你留下！"中尉说，已经套上滑索的卡西诺回头对着戏子说，

"看起来是老年人的待遇啊！费心帮我看着发报机。"

"不用担心，我会在这儿照顾你的宝贝。"戏子说，卡西诺摆摆手，滑走了。中尉看着卡西诺到了对面，

"保罗，你回到卡车那里，等着我们，完事后，我们还需要坐那辆车冲出去。那些接应都安排好了吗？"

"是！等爆炸声响起，他们就会袭击哨卡，掩护我们出去。"

"高尼夫，该你了，记住了，不要朝下看。"

他们穿过悬崖边一片浓密的灌木林，潜伏在树林边，那个丑陋的大家伙雷达塔就竖立在岛的中心。与半岛入口处如临大敌的层层严防死守不同，雷达站内只有两个来回巡逻的士兵。中尉无声地朝着酋长比了个手势，

树林中发出的几声响动吸引了巡逻士兵的注意力，他们端着枪，一左一右地走过来，当他们看到树林边有个穿着与他们同样的军服的人，哨兵似乎有些放心，大概是营房里哪个人睡醒了，跑到树林边来方便。他们走到近前，

"早上好！"那个穿军服的人用德语说，

"早上好！"哨兵回答的声音还未落地，一把闪亮的尖刀朝着其中的一个哨兵飞来，而那个说"早上好！"的穿军服的人则朝另一个哨兵飞扑上去，一记铁掌狠狠地打在了哨兵的颈动脉。

中尉留下魔术师和法国人望风，带着酋长，卡西诺和高尼夫朝着雷达站跑去。

中尉一伸手敲了敲雷达站的门，一个放哨的士兵探出头来，当他后悔时已经来不及了，一把手枪的枪柄狠狠地砸在了他头上，他一声没吭就倒了下去。几个人轻手轻脚顺着楼梯向上走，三个睡眼惺忪的值班士兵未等全部清醒过来，就被他们一一解决了。

中尉将定时炸弹藏好，

"走吧！我们有三十分钟的时间撤离。"

他们迅速地下了楼，离开雷达塔朝崖边跑，但当他们刚刚跑出二十多米远时，炸弹居然提前爆炸了。爆炸的气浪把奔跑的他们推倒在地上。等他们挣扎着从地上爬起来，一群的德国兵嚎叫着出现了，然后朝着他们纷纷开火。他们四个人一边飞跑着一边还击。陶德和法国人也从树丛中探出身来向德国兵扫射。

终于，他们顶着弹雨跑进了灌木林，德国人仍旧朝他们冲过来，他们已经退到了崖边，

"快过去！"中尉大喊着，同时给自己在树后找到了一个阻击的位置，德国人涌进了树林，高尼夫，酋长，卡西诺跑到滑索前，依次从滑索上荡了过去，德国人的一排子弹扫来，和中尉一起留守掩护的法国人倒下了。这时，已经跑到滑索前的陶德突然跑了回来，弯腰去拉倒在地上的法国人，却发现那法国人已经死了。

"快走！陶德！"中尉回头喊道，陶德这才转身继续跑向索道，就在他站到崖边探身，即将抓住滑轨的时候，一发子弹击中了他，朝崖边跑过来的中尉扑过去想抓住他，但已经来不及了，陶德的双臂张开着，如同一只折翅下坠的飞鸟，一下子坠入到悬崖的下面，当中尉攀在滑索上时，陶德的身影早已被波涛吞噬掉了。

中尉滑到了对岸，那四个人还站在那里呆呆地望着陶德坠落的地方。

"砍掉滑索！快走！"中尉喝令到。

"妈的！"卡西诺大骂着，同时狠狠地将发报机往桌上一推，

"嘿！轻点儿！轻点儿！伙计。"酋长说，

"这可不是你对待心肝宝贝的正确态度。"戏子说，

"还是联系不上？"中尉走过来问道，卡西诺沮丧地摇摇头，

距离他们炸掉雷达站已经过了一天一夜，卡西诺通过发报机和伦敦联系返程接应，但却始终联系不上。

"也许他们认为我们都死了，就这么干脆利落地把我们扔在这儿啦！"卡西诺说。

"接着试！卡西诺。"中尉简短地说。

他们从雷达站冲出来后，保罗就把他们安置在这间老旧的农舍里。此时，外面正下着阵雨。

中尉站在窗前凝望着窗外淅沥不停的雨滴，思忖着。屋里除了卡西诺摆弄发报机的声音外，没人出声。

高尼夫突然打破了屋中的沉默中，他清了清嗓子，

"我说头儿，也许他没有死，他是个杂技演员不是吗？头儿，也许我们去海边找找，没准能找到他。"高尼夫天真地说道，

陶德落海之后，他们即使是在逃脱追兵之后也没有人提起，就像约好的一样，他们呆在这间屋子里已经一天多了，但谁都没有说起过教授，也没有提到过魔术师陶德的名字。但最终高尼夫还是忍不住了。

"高尼夫，他中弹了。就是这样！"中尉回过身来，他声音暗哑地说，并低下头深深地吸了一口烟。

"没有人能从那么高的地方掉到海里还能活下来！你这蠢货！"卡西诺愤愤地说，

"所有的这些人命..."酋长叹息道，

"可惜啊！教授，魔术师，他们都是有才华的人，希望他们死的值得。"戏子说，

中尉撇了戏子一眼，

"他们并不是只为一个雷达站而死的，我想他们也不会为自己的选择后悔！"中尉说，

"这该死的战争！"卡西诺骂道，

"是啊！这该死的战争！"高尼夫说，

"好人都不长寿。"

"等等，别说话！"卡西诺双手小心地拧着发报机，突然兴奋地喊道，

"好了，终于找到你这狗娘养的了！"

"这是什么？"高尼夫凑过去看着卡西诺匆匆写下的字条，

"大猩猩呼叫动物园？拜访已经完成？大猩猩？动物园？是伦敦的动物园吧？"

"高尼夫，别打搅卡西诺！"中尉责备道，

"嘿，我得说'大猩猩'这词使得还是非常准确的。"戏子笑着悄声对酋长说，酋长心领神会地一笑。

"联系上了！头儿。"卡西诺抬头望着中尉，露出了个难得的笑容，

"干得好！卡西诺。"中尉夸奖道，

"大猩猩，祝贺你们！"卡西诺念着电文，

"行了！少废话，潜艇在哪儿？"卡西诺骂着又发了一条信息，

"妈妈在哪儿接我回家？"

紧接着卡西诺就收到了一条回复，

"什么？这是什么意思？"他记下来后，拿起来给中尉看，

"查理已在路上，妈妈抽不开身。"

"谁是接我们的查理？"卡西诺一头雾水地说，

"这意思就是盟军的登陆已经开始了！"中尉的目光兴奋地闪烁着，嘴角露出一丝笑意，

"登陆开始了？哈哈！"几个人一下子跳了起来，

"希特勒那疯子要完蛋了！"

"仗要打完啦！"

"等等，"戏子仿佛突然醒悟过来，

"盟军登陆了？可盟军在哪儿登的陆？绝对不是在加莱，这里一片安静，最大的响动就是我们炸掉那雷达站。"他用询问的眼神看着中尉，而中尉正在对着桌子上的一张地图入神地看着。

"头儿，那上校不是说炸雷达站是为了给登陆清除障碍吗？"戏子又说道，中尉抬头看了他们一眼，

"盟军究竟是在哪里登的陆并不重要。"他说道，

"不重要，那我们为什么...？哦，我明白了，我们只是他们的障眼法而已。"戏子说，

"障眼法？死了那么多人就是为了骗骗德国人？"酋长愤愤地说，

"是啊！所有的人都是可以随便报销的。"

中尉没有理睬他们，又问卡西诺，

"还有什么？卡西诺。"

"和主人一起继续你们的观光。完毕！"

"继续观光！"卡西诺的一腔怒火全都发泄在了手中的铅笔上，他一用力将笔折成了两截，扔到桌子上，

"这是让我们继续留在这儿搞破坏活动？"

"说对了，卡西诺，没有潜艇可以接我们回去，我们留下来，继续我们的'观光'。"中尉说。

"可我们的任务已经完成了！"高尼夫气恼地说，

"可仗还没有打完。"中尉说。

"我说中尉，我知道军人以服从命令为天职，但你难道从来没有质疑过那些糟糕的命令吗？"戏子严肃地说，

"与其质疑那些糟糕的命令，不如努力让执行命令的结果变得不太糟糕。"中尉回答道。


	4. Chapter 4

夜已经很深了。

而屋里的几个人坐在桌前，不知道是不是被那既令他们惊喜又让他们沮丧的消息刺激到了，他们谁也不想去睡觉。中尉坐在那里一边默默地抽着烟，一边仍旧埋头在那张地图上。

"这下好了！仗要打完了！"高尼夫乐颠颠地说，

"嘿，别高兴太早了，宝贝，别忘了即使仗打完了，离着放我们还差一大截子呢。"卡西诺说，

"不管怎么说，总算快盼到头了。"高尼夫说，

"别忘了，高尼夫，你还得活到战后，才能娶个漂亮的厨子。"酋长说，

"放心！我们既然能一次次大难不死，就都能活到战后。"高尼夫说，

"哦，宝贝，借你吉言！就是需要有这种精神！"卡西诺说，又扭头看着戏子，

"我说，戏子，你战后会干什么？"

"战后吗？也许开个古玩店。"戏子说，

"哈哈，搞个消贼赃的地方不错。"高尼夫说，

"我们还可以合伙！"

戏子看到中尉从地图上抬起头来，用不赞成的目光瞥了高尼夫一眼，

"回到从前的老日子？高尼夫。"中尉说着，并且无可奈何地摇了摇头，

"请问，中尉，你对我们战后的生活有什么好的建议吗？"戏子问，

"那是你们的生活，戏子，你们自己的选择。我想你们不会需要别人给你们建议的。如果你们不想就此金盆洗手的话，你们还会被抓起来，关进去。只是我希望那时侯没有另外一场战争需要你们去打，万一有的话，你们也能有现在的运气。"

"你呢？中尉，战争结束了，仗都打完了，你会去干什么？"戏子问，

"这个，我从来没有想过。"中尉坦白地说，

"你从来没有想过？"戏子簇起了眉头，他突然有种异样的感觉，

"为什么？"戏子追问到，

"是没想过，也许是因为没顾得上去想。"中尉淡然地说，

"怎么，难道你认为仗永远打不完？"戏子注视着中尉，中尉的脸一半被遮在烛光下的阴影里，

"不，我不想花时间考虑太多以后的事情，因为沉浸在未来的梦想中会妨碍我们做现时的决定。"中尉认真地说，

"头儿和我们不一样，他是职业军人，打不打仗都是没有假释期的。"卡西诺说，

"算你说对了！卡西诺。"中尉笑了笑，

"那就像是被判了无期徒刑，终身监禁，不得保释。"高尼夫说，

"可我为什么总觉得他乐在其中呢？！"卡西诺嘲讽地说。

门外突然传来响动，酋长如同一只山猫一样敏捷而又无声地窜到了门口，并且亮出来刀子。推门进来的是保罗，他身后还跟着另外一个拿枪的中年男人。

"加里森中尉，这位是'农夫'。"保罗介绍道，

"请叫我亨利，'农夫'是我的职业，也是我的代号，你知道'教授他'...我是大家选出来接替'教授'的。"来人自我介绍道。中尉和他握了握手。

"盟军登陆了，中尉。"亨利说，

"知道是在哪儿登陆的吗？"中尉问，

"在诺曼底。"亨利回答道，

"诺曼底。"中尉重复着，脸上露出一个微笑，他似乎在得到这个回答前就早已有了自己的答案。

"英明的选择！"中尉说。

"伦敦那边发表了广播讲话，要求大家耐心，克制。"亨利说，

"我猜你们现在大概很难做到耐心和克制，对吗？"中尉审视着亨利的表情说道，

"你猜对了，中尉，我们已经忍耐，克制很久了。"

"那你们有什么想法？"中尉问，

"尽我们的力量为盟军进攻扫清障碍。虽然我们的力量眼下只剩下我们七个人了。"亨利说，

"好吧！亨利，也许我可以说我们加起来的力量还有一打人。"中尉说，亨利的眼睛一亮，

"中尉，你们愿意留下来和我们一起战斗？"他问道，

"唉，伙计，就是我们不愿意又能怎么样？除了这个，我们还能干什么？我们有别的选择吗？"卡西诺呲牙咧嘴地说道，

"不过，伙计，你必须得知道，这可不是我们心甘情愿的。"

"是啊！这完全是头儿一个人的主意。"高尼夫说，

"但是，没办法，这儿他说了算。"酋长说。

"你们有什么具体的想法吗？亨利。"中尉没理自己手下那几个人一如既往的满腹牢骚和怪话，

"铁路，"亨利伸出手在铺在桌子上的地图上指了指，"我们向西南二百公里，在这儿有个铁路枢纽，如果我们把这段铁路破坏掉，德国人向诺曼底输送人员和物资的援助就不能到达。实际上我们早就有打算去破坏掉这段铁路，即使我们并不知道盟军会在诺曼底登陆，这还是教授以前策划的，但是没有来得及去实施。"

"那好！就让我们替教授去实施这计划吧！"中尉说。

月亮躲入了云层，夜空中也见不到几颗星星的影子。远郊，几条纵横交错的黑色铁轨趴伏在地面上，把触角向远方伸展开来。铁轨的两边是丛生的杂草和灌木。十来个人影在深夜里下了一辆卡车，他们弓着身子，悄悄朝着铁轨摸过来。

这里距离北方的重镇还有三十多公里，铁道两旁没有把守的德国兵，但当几个人负责在铁轨上安装炸药时，他们其他的人还是分开警戒，监视着路边的动静。

高尼夫不是酋长，但他还是听到了路边草丛里传来的响动。他回头看看站在不远处的同伴，然后端着枪朝草丛中走去。他一只脚刚刚迈进草丛中，一双如同铁钳一般的大手就把他死死擒住，猛力拽了进去，掼倒在地上，高尼夫还没有来得及发出叫喊声，但他手中的枪响了。凄厉的枪声让四周的人全都为之一惊，几个人端着枪窜了过去，他们拨开了草丛。

昏暗的夜色中，草丛中站着三个男人，那三个人脸涂成了黑色，身上穿着破旧肮脏得已经看不出颜色的衣服，而高尼夫此时正一脸恐惧，仰面朝天地躺在地上，他的枪已经拿在了一个彪形大汉的手里，枪口直指着地上的高尼夫。这边，三只黑洞洞的枪口也已经对准了草丛中的三个人。

"别动！放下枪！"中尉用法文喝令到，

"不！"那个彪形大汉嘴里吐出一个词，

"放下枪！你们是谁？战俘吗？"中尉在夜光下吃力地辨别着那三个人身上破烂得已经看不出模样的制服，又换成英语问道，

"你们是谁？法国抵抗组织？"那个彪形大汉讲着一口英伦腔的英语，

"盟军别动队。把枪放下！"彪形大汉手里的枪口垂了下来，

"嘿，我说伙计！"高尼夫推开了对准自己的枪口，翻身坐起来，

"都是自己人，你们可真是有眼不识泰山！"

酋长上前一把扯过了彪形大汉手里的枪，中尉打量着那三个人，

"从战俘营里逃出来的？"

"是，军士长威廉姆，下士托马斯，一等兵乔纳森。"

"盟军陆军情报部，加里森中尉。"

"中尉！"三个人行了个军礼，

"我们一共五个人越狱，但其中的两个没能逃出来。"军士长说，

"伙计，你们其实在里面再呆上几天，战俘营就会解放了。"高尼夫说，

"什么？"威廉姆不解地问道，

"盟军在诺曼底登陆了。"中尉说，那三个人兴奋地互相看了一眼，

"看来我们出来的正是时候，不然仗都打完了。"威廉姆说，

"现在，仗还远远没有打完。离着战争结束还要一段时间。"中尉说，保罗跑过来，

"中尉，炸弹已经安放好了。"

"好！炸掉它，我们走！"中尉说，

"看样子，伙计们，你们被我们整编入伙了。"高尼夫对着那三个人说到。

"那是我们的荣幸！"威廉姆说。

"Sur le pont d'Avignon,

On y danse, on y danse,

Sur le pont d'Avignon

On y danse tous en rond.

Les belles dames font comme ça

Et puis encore comme ça.

Les messieurs font comme ça

Et puis encore comme ça."

"见鬼！这是什么东西？歌谣吗？"卡西诺气恼地看着电文说，

"一首有名的法国儿歌：《在阿维尼翁桥上起舞》。"戏子说，

"阿维尼翁在哪儿？没听说过。"高尼夫说，

"在法国南部，离这里远着那。"戏子说，

"这个意思是说让我们去法国南边走一趟，顺便再找个舞伴，在桥上跳跳舞？"高尼夫说，

"不！高尼夫，我们不去南法，"中尉俯身在地图上看着，

"这个坐标和这首歌的歌词，告诉我们要去这里，"中尉用手指点着地图上的一个位置，

"这里有座桥，一架连接交通干线的重要的桥梁，我们要把它炸了。"

"炸桥？嘿，头儿，我说还有没有个完！雷达站，铁路，现在又是桥。可我们的任务早就完成了！"高尼夫说，

"可仗还没有打完！"中尉说，

"我说他们留着空军干什么用？为什么偏得我们干。"酋长说，

"那是因为我们便宜，宝贝，省汽油钱。"卡西诺说，

"为了省汽油钱？"酋长表示难以置信地摇摇头，

"那是因为我们已经在这儿就位了。"中尉严厉地说，

"还有我们的命不那么值钱。"卡西诺说，

"别说了！卡西诺。"中尉说着，看了一眼旁边偷笑的三个逃跑的英国战俘。

"什么都别问，干到死是本分。"高尼夫摇头晃脑地说，

（"Ours is not reason why, ours but to do and die!"-Alfred, Lord Tennyson）

"嘿，高尼夫，还记得这是谁写的诗吗？"戏子故意问道，

"谁写的？呵呵！"高尼夫搔搔头发，"管它是谁写的，反正就是写给我们的。"

"好了！高尼夫，你会活下去的。"中尉说，

"哦，头儿，你这么说，可德国人知道吗？"高尼夫说，

"他们会知道的。"中尉说，

"嘿，那我呢？头儿。"卡西诺问道，中尉没有理睬他。

"我说伙计，"高尼夫回头对着那三个英国战俘说，

"你们真应该继续在牢里呆着，这比出来和我们混安全多了。"

"可我们就是为了打仗才出来的。"威廉姆说，

"其实这和你们的选择差不多，先生们。"

那剧烈的爆炸声压到了四处零散而尖锐的枪声，火光将黑沉沉浓厚的夜幕染成了深红色的帘帐，那座大桥的巨大的剪影在爆炸中一分为二。追兵被断桥隔住，而炸桥的三位牺牲者也一起留在了那里。

"还要再炸断多少座桥，留下多少具尸体在后面，这场战争才算完？！"卡西诺坐在卡车的车厢里瞪着对面的中尉愤愤地说，他眼睁睁看着了一个法国人被机枪射中后身体痉挛着倒在桥墩上，而他自己却什么都做不了，帮不了他。

"我不知道，卡西诺，希望战争早点结束。"中尉说。

"我们将来会重新把桥一座座再建回来。"农夫亨利说，

"是啊！当然！可惜死了的人没法复生！"卡西诺说，

"卡西诺，别说了！"中尉制止道，

"我们没发动这场战争，希特勒发动的。我们宁可自己去死，这样我们的儿子，和我们儿子的儿子就不会生活在纳粹的统治下。"农夫亨利说道。

"好了，头儿，雷达站炸了，铁道炸了，桥也炸了，现在你还要再找点儿什么炸炸？"高尼夫看着站在桌前叼着香烟，注视着地图的中尉。

"这个吗？高尼夫，我们也许要换个地方看看。"中尉说，

"哈哈！至少这下动物园不再呼叫大猩猩啦。"卡西诺看着桌上被子弹打坏的发报机幸灾乐祸地说，

"卡西诺，你这个不懂得感恩的人，这发报机可是救了你的命，它替你挡了子弹。"戏子说，

"我没忘，对了，谢谢你，宝贝，谢谢你的救命之恩。"卡西诺朝着镶了两个弹孔的发报机举举水杯，表示敬酒，

"伦敦估计知道你牺牲的很勇敢，会给你颁发勋章的。"

他们前天夜里的炸桥行动进行的并不是很顺利，因为德国人事先在两边的桥头都布置了岗哨和机枪守卫，三个法国人牺牲了，军士长威廉姆的腿上中了一枪，卡西诺因为背着发报机幸运地逃过了一劫，两发子弹都打在发报机上，救了卡西诺的命，但发报机也就此报废了。

"你怎么样？"中尉看着小腿肚子上裹着渗血的绷带的军士长问，一颗子弹从那里穿了过去，

"我会活着！"军士长说，中尉点点头，

"我们今天白天继续在这里休息，然后天黑后离开朝东南方向走。"中尉说，

"嘿，我说，这是个不错的地方，我们干嘛不多呆两天歇歇脚喘口气？"卡西诺看着窗外，这的确是座宁静而美丽的小镇，错落有致的民居都有着砖红色的屋顶，远处一座小教堂钟楼的塔尖伸向天空。

"我们已经在这里呆了一天一夜了，这里也并不安全，呆久了会暴露。"中尉说，

"下面呢？头儿，你要带着我们去找登陆部队？"酋长说，

"希望如此！"中尉说，

"是啊，顺路再找找几门大炮，几座碉堡什么的。"高尼夫说，

"对，碰到了就凑近看看。"中尉说，

"嘿，头儿，别忘了，你可是说我能活下去的。"高尼夫说，

"我们正在朝着那方面努力，高尼夫，也许该更努力点儿。"中尉说，

"我还想活到战后娶个美美的厨娘呢。"高尼夫又用手在空中画了个曲线说，

"是啊，在你忙着销贼赃时她还可以给你望风。"卡西诺讥讽地说道，

酋长突然一纵身冲向门口，保罗和农夫亨利突然推门闯了进来。

"嘿，朋友，你们又忘敲门了。"酋长把已经出鞘的刀子收了起来，

"德国人！一小队德国人，大约二十来个人到了镇上,他们正忙着在镇子出口设卡子。"农夫亨利说，

"只有二十来个人，也许我们可以把他们都解决掉。"军士长威廉姆瘸着腿站起来，

"从这个镇子的地理位置来看，这个小分队应该是先头部队来探路的，等他们安顿下来，很快大部队就会到达并在这里集结，趁着大部队还没到来之前，我们必须马上离开，否则等到夜里可能就出不去了。"中尉说，

"我也是这么想的。"农夫亨利说，

"车子停在哪儿？"中尉问，

"在镇外的加油站，离着镇子不算太远，我们得绕道走出镇子去。"农夫亨利说，

"你能走吗？军士长。"中尉又回头看了一眼军士长威廉姆，

"我能行！中尉。"威廉姆回答，

"好！那我们走吧！"中尉说。

他们收拾停当后出了门。战时的紧张气氛让镇上家家关门闭户，街上看不到一个行人。亨利在前面领路，中尉和酋长端枪紧随在他的后面。他们没有走通往镇口的主路，而是沿着刚刚从晨雾中苏醒过来的崎岖蜿蜒的小巷朝着镇子后面的高坡走去，高坡上稀疏地竖立着几座民居，那个高高的尖顶小教堂也竖立在坡地的中央。

他们并不知道，他们刚刚离开安全房仅仅一刻钟的功夫，十来个德国兵就在一个法奸的带领下破门而入。德国人扑了个空，屋子里除了一台砸扁了的破发报机，和一条换下来的带血的绷带，多少表明了这个地方曾经的房客的身份外，再也找不到其他的线索。德国人从里面出来后沿着主路追了一段，没看见一个人影，于是他们又折了回来，开始在街上搜索，一条小街上一溜的血迹为他们指明了逃亡者的路线。


	5. Chapter 5

中尉他们一行人已经走上了镇子后面的斜坡，只要爬上三十多米的斜坡，走到小教堂前的小广场，然后绕过教堂和小教堂后的一片墓地，再走下坡道，就走出了镇子，离卡车等待着他们的地方也就不远了。

走在前面的酋长突然扬手示意，他们停了下来，高坡上小广场的右侧，一栋民房的前面，两挺重机枪架在堆砌的沙袋上，一起瞄准了镇子口，沙袋的旁边堆满了弹药箱，每挺机枪的后面都有三个德国人的钢盔在晃动。他们立刻俯身趴在了坡下的草丛中。

"现在我们怎么办？"（"Now, What?"）酋长扭头看着中尉，

"我们得..."（"We have to...") 中尉的话刚刚出口，

"砰"，一声尖锐的枪声从身后传来，他们回头看到落在最后面的军士长威廉姆突然捂住了着肩头。

十来个德国兵远远地朝坡上的他们冲来。身后追兵的这一声枪响唤醒了高地上守着两挺冲锋枪的德国人，他们立刻将两挺机关枪的枪口调转了过来，朝向他们埋伏的方向。

下士托马斯和法国人保罗调转身朝着追兵开枪了，他们一人打到了一个，但其他的德国兵仍毫不放弃地朝坡道上冲来，一边冲一边射击。后面其他的几个人也转身加入了还击的行列。这时，高处的那两挺重机枪响了，倾泻的子弹呼啸着从他们的头顶上飞过，打得他们抬不起头来。身后的追兵嚎叫着朝他们逼近。正在还击的一等兵乔纳森被追兵的子弹击中了，一颗子弹"嗖"的一下子打到卡西诺面前的土里，将泥土溅到他的脸上，

"这下好了，"卡西诺吐了一口唾沫说道，

"我们成了三明治里面的夹心。"他瞄准了，狠狠地扣动扳机把一个追兵撂倒。

坡地上的机枪手一边打，一边调整着机枪的角度角度，枪口朝下直直地对准了他们，两挺重机枪的子弹如同暴雨中夹带的冰雹一样在他们的眼前身边飞溅开来。

一颗跳弹击中了农夫亨利旁边的法国人，他前额流着血头一歪，倒在了一旁，中尉看到亨利一咬牙突然站起身要向机枪射击，

"不！亨利！"中尉喊着，但是回答他的是机枪的咆哮声，亨利一头栽倒在了地上。

"这机枪会把我们都突突掉！"酋长说，

"看样子我真的是过了我最后的一个生日，后悔没把那酒喝了。"高尼夫说，

"高尼夫，"中尉回头看了他一眼，试图给高尼夫一个安慰的微笑，

"保持信念！"

中尉从怀里掏出了两颗手榴弹，他等待着，默默地数着两挺机枪换弹夹的时间，在第一挺机枪停息的片刻，他突然立起身来将手里的手榴弹奋力地朝机枪扔了过去，手榴弹爆炸了，左边的一挺机关枪哑了，它的三个主人随着手榴弹爆炸的气浪飞了出去。但右面的一挺机枪仍在咆哮着。中尉等待着，在第二挺机枪刚刚停止射击一秒钟时，他挺身跃起扬臂将第二枚手榴弹扔了过去，手榴弹爆炸了，那第二挺机关枪也彻底地沉默了。但就在中尉起身扬手的一刹那，他并没有看到机枪手后面民宅的窗子上伸出的狙击手的枪口，从他第一次投弹被发现后，那枪口就一直瞄准着他出现的位置，等待着他的再次现身。中尉觉得胸口起初一阵火热，紧接着是一阵冰凉，然后大地似乎在他的身下倾斜着下陷。

手榴弹的爆炸声掩盖了那声枪响，酋长却看到了那窗子上冒出的火花，他看到中尉像被谁猛推了一把，身子朝后倒了下去。

中尉静静地躺在那里，他头枕着草地，吃力地呼吸着，他并没有感觉到身体上的任何痛楚，只是贪婪地嗅着涌进鼻腔里的青草的气息，他朦胧的意识告诉他在机枪哑了后，他身边的人们已经开始行动了。

在那手榴弹的爆炸声还未平息之际，那几个人已经纷纷一跃而起，酋长迅猛地窜向前方，他手中的枪不停地怒吼着，高尼夫跟在他的后面，戏子，卡西诺，法国人保罗和下士托马斯居高临下，朝着坡下的追兵就是一阵狂射。

枪声渐渐平息了下来，然后宁静降临了。

那是如同暴风雨过后的一阵静寂。

戏子的脸出现在他的视野里，然后是高尼夫的脸，卡西诺的脸，和酋长的脸，四个人的脸全部都出现在中尉的眼前。

"头儿！头儿！"他们在叫他，

中尉睁大了眼睛注视着他们，脸上出现了一种如释重负的表情，之后，那仰卧在地的身体突然一阵悸动，他的目光不再聚焦,变得有些迷茫而游离，他的胸脯起伏着，嘴里喃喃低语着，令人惊异地吐出了一串轻柔的法文，

"Les yeux claires, comme les étoiles qui brillent,

Le lèvre rouge, du goût frais des cerises,

Je t'accompagnerai avec mon esprit de très loin，

Même on se dit 'Adieu ',

jamais je ne pourrai tenir ta main."

(明眸如灿烂闪耀的星体，

红唇如樱桃般鲜润美丽，

即使永别再难执手相见

我的灵魂将陪伴你永远。

*注：这是前面牺牲的教授写的诗的后半段)

"戏子，他，他在说些什么？"高尼夫一脸恐慌地问，

"嘘，嘘，看着我，中尉，看着我，"戏子用双手轻轻抚住中尉的肩，中尉的目光似乎从虚空中被拉回到了现实世界。

"你们...都还好吗？"他艰难地问道，戏子点点头，

"那就好！"("Good!"）中尉轻轻吐出一个字。

卡西诺看着中尉胸前的弹孔，鲜血从他的身下缓缓渗入草地，一种无形的恐惧攫住了卡西诺的心，

"只有你，你这个，你这个..."卡西诺语无伦次，他不知道自己究竟想说些什么，

"一个...糟糕的人？我知道。"("A terrible person? I know!")

中尉带着一种打趣的神情承认到，一道细细的血线从他的嘴角淌下来，

"我想...就是这样了。 走吧！你们。（"I think that's it! Take off!")

他想抬起手来朝他们挥动一下，但却支配不了自己的肢体。

"嗯嗯！"酋长锁着眉，嘴唇紧绷着坚决地摇了摇头，然后他用从未有过的乞求的目光看着戏子，仿佛戏子能够妙手回春，

"求你，做点儿什么吧！"("Please! Do something!"）他悄声对戏子说，戏子只是默默地摇了摇头，

"噢，不！"酋长带着几分绝望从嗓子里挤出一个几乎听不到的字眼，颓然地跌坐在地上。

"嘿，头儿，"高尼夫单膝跪在地上，试图对躺在地上的人露出一个乖巧的笑容

"我们得一起走，战争就要结束了，你说过的，我们战后一起干。"

"是的，我说过，"（"Yes, I did.")中尉露出了他那招牌般的捉狭神情，

"高尼夫，战后...找个...漂亮的厨子，好好...好好过日子。"

随着中尉身下淌出的血迹的扩大，他的脸色变得愈发惨白，那双曾经目光如炬的眼睛正在渐渐失去神采，戏子双手抓住了中尉的双肩，

"嘿，嘿，头儿，看着我，听我说，"他紧紧抓住他的肩头，似乎怕自己稍微一松手，中尉就会抽身而去。

"中尉，头儿，坚持一下，请，请你再坚持一下，请，请你，你要和我们呆在一起。"戏子那能言善辩的嘴一下子变得结巴起来，他似乎搜肠刮肚也找不出想要表达的词句。

"当！当！"，突然，小教堂顶部的钟声敲响了，中尉全身为之一震，他的双眼也再度变得炯炯有神，

"听见...听见那钟声了吗？"戏子点点头，

"已经...有一段时间了...我们的确...玩得很开心..."（"It's... been a while...we do...have a fun!")

中尉断断续续地说着，嘴角上翘露出一个顽皮的微笑，

"钟...钟敲响了，现在...你们走...走吧！(Now... Take off)!"他命令到，似乎想提高声音增加几分威严，但却没有做到，然后他的目光一下子凝滞了，他的双眼似乎锁定在鸽子随着钟声展翅飞向的高空，那灰蓝色的目光仿佛融化在了碧蓝的晴空里。

"嘿，头儿，嘿，头儿，"黄毛小贼仍旧单膝跪在地上，他像一个做错了事情的孩子，声音颤抖地呼唤着地上已经不能作答的人，

印第安人红着双眼，蜷着腿坐在那里不停地无意识地用拳头捶打着地面。

"你这个，你这个，你这个傻瓜！"卡西诺终于愤愤地带着哭腔，咬牙切齿地骂出了完整的一句话，然后他突然背过脸去。

戏子把手覆盖在那望向天空的双眼上，然后又掏出手帕轻轻抹去中尉嘴角的血迹和脸颊上沾染的一块烟尘。

那张棱角分明的脸看上去很安详，此时，他仿佛正深深地沉浸在自己的酣梦之中。几缕柔软卷曲的金发扣在额前，一个凝固了的顽皮的浅笑挂在两边翘起的嘴角，流露着几分孩童般的天真和无虑。这张脸因为褪去了他们所熟悉的老成持重，深思熟虑的神情而让他们感到有几分陌生。

一分钟前，他还是他们的"头儿"，一个鲜活的生命，而现在他却已经带着很多他们不得知晓的秘密永远地离去，从而成为了他们的一个带着神秘色彩的回忆。

那四个人近乎被无比的空虚，和巨大的失落感所压垮。头儿就这样倏然洒脱地走了，他仿佛平静而坦然地接受了自己的宿命。当他离去时，他们才发现他们对自己这位朝夕相处，患难与共，一起出生入死的首领，伙伴，知之甚少，头儿似乎从未和他们谈起过自己，他们不知道中尉是否有深爱着他的父母亲人在家乡，远方的某个地方盼望着他的荣归，更不知道他们的头儿是否爱过什么女孩子，或者有某个女孩子在深深地爱着他，望眼欲穿地期待着他的凯旋。他们永远也不可能从他的口中得知这些问题的答案了。

戏子把中尉渐渐冷去的双手合在一起放在他的胸前，他从中尉敞开的领口，拉出了那块名牌，把它拽下来，然后他们一起做了一个他们相识后从未做过的动作，四个人互相搀扶着站起身来，他们臂膀相挽，如同几个被抛弃了的孤儿兄弟，需要依靠相互间的支撑才能坚持下去。

"这是一个美丽的小镇，他会喜欢这里的。"戏子环顾着四周说。

钟声响着，带着萦绕延续的余音，被惊起的白鸽在空中盘旋。

高尼夫给母亲的信：

"嘿！妈妈，

头儿（Warden)死了！

我从来没想到我这辈子会为一个"典狱长"（Warden)伤心。但我真的很伤心。我伤心极了！昨夜我还梦到了他。爸爸死的时候我还小，不懂事。头儿很年轻，就和我的年纪差不多，他死了，可我不知道为什么觉得自己好像又失去了一个父亲。

我一直没告诉你真话，头儿，就是我说的那个加里森将军，他不是将军，只是一个很小的官，一个中尉，但我觉得他比那些将军伟大多了。

卡西诺给舅舅的信，

亲爱的舅舅，

你们肯定也听新闻了，盟军登陆了，正在向欧洲大陆推进。但是头儿死了，那个兵娃娃，就死在我的眼前。我想诅咒，想骂人，想给谁一拳，酋长把那个德国狙击手打成了蜂窝，但我仍旧觉得不解恨。我不知道该恨谁，希特勒，德国人，日本鬼子，还是伦敦那些无能的军官。我甚至恨他自己，因为我想让他活着，哪怕就是能让我再和他犟犟嘴也好啊。但可恶的是兵娃娃就这么死了。我也许不是一个感恩戴德的人，但我得说他是替我们死的，我们欠他一条性命。

但如果没有这场战争，我还在监狱里蹲着过日子，我也不会认识他，当然，也就不会为他伤心。这场该死的战争把我们都改变了。

1944年8月30日

法国巴黎

街上的人群完全被胜利的狂喜夺去了理智。四个身穿军便服的男人站在街边，面无表情地冷眼旁观着欢庆的人群，他们看上去完全置身事外，仿佛眼前这欢乐情景与他们丝毫无关。

一个年轻姑娘挤到了酋长跟前。她脸上挂着一个甜蜜妩媚的微笑，目光直勾勾地看着这个黑发黑眼的青年，

"嘿，兵哥哥，你真是英俊极了！"

"谢谢你！美人。"酋长带着几分冷漠回答道，

"你肯定是那些英雄之一？对吗？"姑娘用手轻轻抚抚酋长穿着军便服的前胸，

"不，我不是英雄，但我认识一个，我曾经和一个英雄在一起作战。"

"噢，那你也许可以给我讲讲他的英雄故事。"姑娘勾住了酋长的手臂，

"我不擅长讲故事。"酋长指了指站在一旁叼着烟斗的戏子，

"也许他能讲给你听。"

"真的吗？"女孩看向旁边的那个男人，

高个，一头黑发的中年男人有着一张端正漂亮的脸，还有一双看上去有些忧郁悲哀的眼睛，

"讲关于那个英雄的故事？"戏子说，

"是的。"女孩凑过去说，露出一副期待的神情，男人仿佛被触动了什么不愿提起的伤心事，他低下头，回避着女孩注视的目光，

"当然，我可以讲上几天几夜，但不是现在，宝贝，现在不行。"戏子说道。


	6. Chapter 6

一九四五年一月

屋里的壁炉烧得很暖，让人昏昏欲睡。

"随着盟军的节节胜利，德国人开始有计划地向中立国转移资产，我们这次行动的主要目的是..."一个声音在认真地讲着。

"嘿，让我来告诉你..."他伸出手指直指着高尼夫，

"来告诉我！"身穿军便服的男人突然出现在门口，他双手插着腰，一半身体探进门里，离着他很近，跟他面对着面，目不转睛地望着他，

"我会的...哎，有什么用？！你从来不听！"他一摆手作罢，

"嘿，伙计，醒醒！"高尼夫捅了捅耷拉着脑袋的卡西诺，他一个激灵，睁开了眼，

"说什么从来不听？卡西诺。"站在讲台前的人皱着眉头问，

"呵，没什么！"他敷衍着想掩饰过去，

"你听清楚我们的任务了吗？"那人质问道，

"非常清楚了，先生。"他特地响亮地加上了个"先生"。

"清楚就好！你们要好好准备！我们明天出发。"那人离开了。

"卡西诺，你又睡过去了，这些日子你就像个睡美人。"戏子说，

"我没法不睡，他唠里唠叨的说起来个没完。"卡西诺抱怨着，

"嘿，伙计，我说你就迷糊这一小觉，还说梦话，'什么你从来不听'，又是说给他听的？"高尼夫说，卡西诺一脸的无奈，

"没办法！头儿喜欢和我纠缠不休。"

"欢迎加入同一个俱乐部，伙计。"高尼夫拍拍他，卡西诺疑惑地抬头看着高尼夫，

"你也...？"

"没错，伙计，你不是唯一的一个，欢迎入伙。"酋长把腿从桌子上拿下来，站在地上伸张了一下身体。

"是啊！一转眼都已经过去六个月了，可他出现在我梦里的频率，几乎和他以前推门进来说'我们有个任务'的频率一样高。"卡西诺说，

"这就是我每次梦见的：他推开门进来，然后说'我们有个任务！'"高尼夫说，

"六个月了！他走了，新人来了一个又一个，像走马灯，可从来没有人跟我们提起过他。"酋长将一支飞镖朝着镖盘用力投过去，

"是啊！一次都没有！"高尼夫说，

"难以置信！没有一个字，没提过一次他的名字，就好像他从来都不存在一样。"卡西诺说，

"就像他曾经说的，我们都是可以报销的。"戏子说，

"你们希望什么？有人来告诉我们他被授予了勋章？就因为他为了保护他的人，实际上是四个恶棍而牺牲了。"

"别再往下说了，伙计。"

"唉，不管怎么样，我们也快熬到头了，假释也近了。"高尼夫说，

"别那么乐观，高尼夫，即使我们活到战后，头儿不在了，谁知道会怎么样。"戏子说，那三个人一起抬起头来，直直地盯着戏子，

"是啊！这可真没准儿！"酋长说，

"我说，刚才辛普森讲的是什么任务？"卡西诺问，

"纳粹开往瑞士的运送宝物的列车。"戏子说，卡西诺吹了个口哨，

"太棒啦！"

深夜，一辆标有纳粹标志的火车在山道上极速前进。

"好了！还有十五分钟列车就会进入瑞士境内了。"高个的男人说，

"你肯定我们要这么干吗？这么多的财宝，好可惜啊！"金发的小个子说，

"是啊！是很可惜！但我们背不走一个车皮。"高个男人说道，

"这还需要举手表决吗？"

"我看不需要。"金发的小个子说，

"好了！干吧！算我一个！"一个年轻的黑发男人说，

"既然决定了，咱们就快点儿动手，别耽误时间！"另一个黑发男人说道。

辛普森中尉在瑞士的医院里醒来，他看到床边坐着的一个陌生的男人，

"欢迎归来，辛普森中尉。"男人说到，

"发生了什么事？"男人先小心地看了看四周，然后说道，

"你不记得了吗？中尉。"辛普森中尉困惑地摇摇头，

"我在哪儿？"

"你在苏黎世的医院里，在火车上，发生了爆炸，你跳车时受了伤，严重脑震荡，几个好心的瑞士人把你送进了医院。"男人说，

"等等，"辛普森中尉突然醒悟过来，

"那火车炸了？"

"是的，按照原计划你们只炸掉车头和两边的铁轨，可好像你们玩过了，炸得只剩下了个火车头。"

"那，那四个...？"

"恶棍？"男人耸耸肩，摊摊手，

"他们没能逃出来。"

一九四五年二月

纽约

移民入境处

在等待入境的长长的队列里，一个身材高挑的贵妇人等得有点儿不耐烦，她抬手理了理她那金黄色如缎子般闪亮的头发，她肩上搭着的貂皮披肩一不小心掉在了地上。这时，一个高个的中年男子上前替她把披肩捡起来披上。

"谢谢！先生。"女人朝那个英俊的黑发男人露出了一个感激的微笑，

"不客气！夫人。"那黑发的男人优雅地微微躬了躬身，

"我的名字是乔万尼。"

"玛丽莲，认识你很高兴，乔万尼。"

"荣幸之至，夫人。您从哪里来？"

"我费了不少的周折才从那个疯子统治的国家出来，而且我发誓此生再也不会回去了, 尽管我是纯种的雅利安人。"玛丽莲说，

"我完全理解。"男人说，

"那么你呢，乔万尼，意大利？"

"是的，自从墨索里尼上台后我就一直在英国流浪。"男人说，

"我们两个人的情形实在是太相似了。"女人说，

"你来美国有什么打算？玛丽莲。"男人问，

"我的前夫是艺术品收藏家，他在德国，瑞士都开有画廊和古董店，在旧金山也有一间，他去世了，我继承了这一切，可惜我对艺术品了解的并不多。"女人说，

"哦，战前我在意大利也经营过古董，收藏艺术品，我想玛丽莲，也许你需要一个合作伙伴？"男人微笑着说道。

一个有着一头金色的卷发，面孔圆圆的姑娘惊慌失措地在闸口张望着，她带着两个很大的包裹，和一个铜制的长柄锅。姑娘在这里已经等了很久了，却始终未见到接她的人，她拖着笨重的行李艰难地朝闸外走，"举目无亲"这个词让眼泪涌上了她的眼底，她低着头，心慌意乱地走着，不小心一下子撞在了一个金发的小个子男人的身上，她的铜制长柄锅掉在了地上，发出了"咣当"的一声响，姑娘弯腰去拾长柄锅，居然一下子哭了出来。

"嘿！你还好吗？"小个子金发男人男人俯身温柔地问，

姑娘摇摇头，没说话，只是更大声地哭起来，

"嘿，别哭了，美人，让我来帮你。"小个子男人拎起了姑娘的行李，

"你要去哪儿？"

"我的朋友...这里...没来！"姑娘带着很浓重的口音磕磕巴巴地说，

"我不知道...哪里...去哪里。"她说着又抽泣起来，

"嘿，别哭了！"小个子男人掏出一块手帕递给女孩，又柔声地说，

"我会帮助你的。你从哪里来？"

"波兰。"

"哦，很远的地方！"男人好奇地看着那个长柄锅，

"你还带着锅出门。"

"我，做饭..."女孩比划着，

"你是个厨娘？"小个子男人拿起长柄锅也比划着，女孩点点头，小个子男人露出了一个大大的微笑，

"好了！我美丽的厨娘，你跟我走吧，我会把你介绍给一个和你一样可爱的姑娘，我的妈妈，怎么样？"小个子男人一边说一边比划着，姑娘起初稍稍犹豫了一下，但她看到小个子男人那双善良的大眼睛，她忽然感觉到他们似曾相识，于是，姑娘点了点头。

"好女孩，保持信念！"（"Keep faith！"）金发的小个子男人说道。

深夜，泽西的一栋公寓的门被敲响了，一个上了年纪，矮胖的秃顶男人打开了门。当他看到门口站着的黑发男人时，他惊愕得不禁张大了嘴，

"卡西诺，你还活着！你回来了！"矮胖的秃顶男人上前将来人紧紧地拥抱住。

"舅舅，我回来了，但不是作为卡西诺回来的，原来的那个卡西诺再也回不来了。"男人说道。

纽约中央公园

夕阳下，一个美丽的棕发女人带着一个姗姗学步的男孩在散步。她没有注意到不远处的一张长凳上有一个用报纸遮住脸的男人，那男人一直在偷偷地看着她和孩子。小男孩突然挣脱了妈妈的手，蹒跚着朝前跑去，女人快步追赶着男孩，

"瑞尼！瑞尼！宝贝！"女人喊道，那长凳上的男人闻声下意识地从长凳上站起身来，

"瑞尼，宝贝，我们该回家了，瑞尼，爸爸正等着我们吃晚餐呢。"女人过去将男孩从地上抱起来，抱在怀里。

长凳上的男人看着远去的女人和孩子，露出了一个少有的微笑。

一九四五年五月底

哈德逊河口的渡轮在水面上划出一道波痕，拖着长音开始鸣笛。

四个男人站在渡轮的窗口，远远地望着那座手擎火炬的巨大雕像。

渡轮驶近那个小岛时，高个的黑发男人拿出了个上面镶了个弹孔的银质烟盒，里面是一块手表和一缕暗金色的头发，四个男人互相交换了一下眼神，然后点点头，高个男人将那个银质烟盒抛向水面，烟盒在水面上跳动了一下不见了。

小个子的金发男人拿出了五个酒杯，他打开了随身带着的那瓶酒，把酒杯挨个斟满后，他自己先端起酒杯来喝了一口，然后说道，

"哦，头儿，这酒真不错啊！"他说着拿起一整杯酒倾倒在水里，

"谢谢你！头儿！"那其余的三个人也跟着他一起举了举酒杯，而后一饮而尽。

他们又把酒杯斟满，然后举起杯说出了他们的祝词，

"生日快乐！高尼夫！"

（全文完）


End file.
